


Thanks doc

by Anonymously_Anon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M, Ratchpactor, War for Cybertron, yes this is a ship now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Anon/pseuds/Anonymously_Anon
Summary: Impactor gets injured. Again.But Ratchet never stops repairing him
Relationships: Impactor/Ratchet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Thanks doc

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm I love this ship! It’s so cute!

“I don’t understand how you can’t just sit down for a few hours while your wound heals.” Ratchet complained, wielding a new patch of metal on impactors arm, the one he just patched a day ago.

Impactor shrugged, “Just making sure those stupid Autobots don’t come back. And if they do, I’ll fight ‘em.” “They almost got you killed yesterday, I ain’t gonna let that happen again.” He said, pointing his gun at an invisible Optimus prime.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head, “Well, that’s Optimus for ya. Always trying to find a way for some missing detail of a never ending story.” He said while examining the other healing wounds of impactors body.

”More like:always trying to get his team killed.” Impactor grunted, ratchet chuckled a little. He looked around at the unhealthy grayed bodies in the room, “hey, uh, Ratch. Could I ask you a question?” 

Ratchet waved a hand, “the floor is yours, kid.”

”why are you helping me? Well not just me, but like, the Decepticons. You’re an Autobot medic, shouldn’t you help your teammates?” Impactor asked, looking at all the Decepticon badges and then taking a look at the badge on ratchet’s windshield. “Would helping me make you a traitor?”

Ratchet stood up and crossed his arms, “I’m a medic. I’m suppose to help those injured, I’m the one to make sure none of you guys, Autobot or Decepticon, die on Cybertron turf” he growled, “And if that makes me a traitor then so be it. But I’m not anyone die just because there is a little cookie fight going on between Megatron and Optimus.”

Impactor smiles and chuckled, cute. Such an open spark for a medic. “You really mean that. Don’t you?” 

Ratchet scoffed, “I’m ain’t lying. I’ll die saving Someone’s aft.” Ratchet picked up his tools and was about to move on to the next patient before impactor grabbed his hand. Ratchet looked over his shoulder, watching closely as impactors lips turned up into a smile.

“Thanks doc.”


End file.
